


Ashes

by klmms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmms/pseuds/klmms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two opposites meet. The taciturn and the talkative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

Ashes.

That was all he had. No. Ashes, and the seven devils who haunted him day and night. Trembling in his bed, he lied to himself while nightmares took control of everything. And in the morning, his grumpy face hid the crying wolf locked in his head. Derek hated everyone who was alive. Everyone who was happy. They reminded him of his loneliness and his fears. He liked being on his own. And his house was the only place that maintained him in the past. But his head hated this place. And his heart loved it, cherished it, and mourned it. The house was probably as cold as his heart. In a way, it was sweet, too. Especially when the lullaby his mother sang to him years ago played in his mind. It was also dark. Cold, sweet and dark. But really, how could he live here? Freak. He rode that super black car, like the tough guy he was. Wore black too. Oh, and the leather jacket, baby! If people weren’t afraid, they would probably think he was a joke. But Derek was alone, in the woods, in the burned house, with ashes and demons. Scary. He was so scary.

.

And there was this boy from a total different world who had noticed him. Different world, because he was his opposite. The boy talked too much, attracted attention by his jokes, sarcasms and hyperactivity. Without a doubt, he would be Derek's new nightmare. The nosy boy observed the mysterious one when he showed up at the police station. The infamous man. What an interesting thing in this boring town! Of course, the Sheriff wanted his son out of any case. But Stiles was Stiles. Learning about Derek Hale was horror and sadness. He was sorry for him. Stiles only had his father but Derek had no one. Just this ruin. One day, Stiles and his best friend Scott had skipped some classes to go in the woods. To this dangerous propriety. Scott was tired and anxious. But hell yeah, Stiles was so excited. His heart was beating fast. The place was desert. It looked like a no man's land. The bomb had exploded. Death haunted. Stiles touched the door slowly with his fingertips. Jolting caused by the cold. With pleasure, the fear ran through his veins and bones. The kids ran away. Hours passed and when Derek stepped on the porch he smelt strangers. Humans. Sigh. He didn't have time for hunters. Kate Argent was gone now. The bitch wasn't dead – yet – but she was gone. Their smell disappeared with time and he forgot about them.

.

Days went by. Then, this afternoon when Derek discovered this boy, sitting in front of his house.

“I think you're lost”, shouted the grump.

“Hi. I'm Stiles. Sorry for bothering you... I don't really know why I'm where. Maybe it's stupid. No, I do know why I'm here but... I swear I am not a stalker and -”

“Stiles.”

“Yep?”

“Is that a real name? 'Stiles'?”

“... A lil' nickname. Anyway. I'm leaving. Sorry again.”

That human was thin and pale and talked nonsense. What the hell was that? Frowning face.

.

Stiles came back. Often. At first, Derek told him to get lost or simply ignored him. But, it was really hard to ignore Stiles. So, Derek accepted his presence and then tried to get used to it. Sometimes they stayed quiet and sometimes Stiles filled the silence, alone. Eventually, he became nice company.

.

Stiles stared at him with his big auburn eyes, his mouth open. Fear and impressed. His heart beat fast. Again. Blushing and fluttering when Derek asked him why he was stared at him like this.

.

“My mom died”, the boy started, but then remained silent awhile. “Few years ago. She was sick.”

“Why are you telling me this, Stiles?” Embarrassment.

“I-I don't know I -”

“If you think I want to share misfortune with you, you are wrong.”

His voice was dry and strong. Stiles nervous and said nothing more. Also, his heart was hurt.

.

“Look, I'm sorry.”

No answer but the sound of the wind outside and the heartbeats of the angry human.

“I shouldn't be so harsh with you.”

“You're always harsh. You don't know how to be kind”, Stiles finally said.

“That's not true.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I'm sorry, Stiles.”

“I never shared this rough past to anyone. Even Scott only knows the story vaguely. I wanted to share it with you because I thought you'd understand but, I guess your heart is too cold to have some compassion.”

Guilt. Derek felt guilty. And ashamed. He should have felt anger too because this stupid human who knew nothing was starting to get too comfortable around him. How could he talk to him like this? But he didn't feel anger, or maybe against himself.

“Stiles, I'm s-”

“I need to go. I told my dad I'd be there for diner.”

“Stiles!”

“See you tomorrow.”

He didn't come back the following day, the following week either. Derek may or may not have stalked him in front of his high school and his house too. He didn't know why he needed his presence. After all, he was just a kid with ADHD. An annoying, stupid kid. A voice in his head told him that it was because Stiles was the only person who could warm his heart. This voice was so silly.

.

“I need to talk to you”, someone said in the dark room.

Stiles jumped in fear, bringing his hand to his chest as if his heart was going to fall down.

“Jesus!” Stiles yelled at Derek standing in a corner of his room.

“What are you doing here?! How did you come in? You waited for me all night?”

“Calm down.”

“Oh, I don't think so! You just broke into the Sheriff’s house. You know that, right?”

“Yes, and now I need to talk to you.”

“Well, it's funny because when I need to talk you don't seem to want to be part of a conversation. You sour wolf!”

“Sour- what?!” Derek scowled. “Whatever.”

Stiles turned the light on. Derek sat on his bed. Stiles sighed.

“I didn't invite you to seat.”

Derek just looked at him. Stiles said nothing more.

“Again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. It just... I'm not used to people confessing things to me. You know I am not a social person. I keep all my thoughts to myself. Ididn't want you to confess about your past when I know I never would, in return.”

“I don't want to know about your past. I want you to know that I understand you … in a certain way, and that I'm with you. I'll help. Just by being by your side.”

Derek nodded.

.

One day, away from prying eyes, a kiss was shared. And in Derek's mind, it was wrong but the feelings were so strong. He felt free from his demons. It was peaceful.

And another afternoon, they found themselves sitting on the porch, holding hands, looking at the forest and listening to the sweet sound of silence. They could stay like this for eternity but Derek broke it.

“I think I'm gonna move. You know, find a new place with a roof and electricity.”

“That would be great. A good start!” Stiles responded, happily.

“Yeah...”

“It would be awesome, actually! I could help you to decorate the house. You'd definitively need my help. I mean, look, you live out of the society. No offence. And you'll buy a TV and a DVD player so we could make a Star Wars marathon and maybe -”

“Stiles?”

“What?” He wanted to tell him to shut up but other words came out of his mouth.

“Thank you for being here for me.”

Stiles smiled.

“I'm happy to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one shot months ago. It was my first Teen Wolf work and English is not my native language, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
